Rapture Day
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Make the best of what you've got... cause Judgement Day is closer than you think...            Femslash Demi/Selena


Rapture Day

**...xXx... May 13, 2011 ...xXx...**

"Judgement Day Is Here!"

"May 21, 2011!"

"The End Is Near!"

The chanting people in the city centre did nothing to ease how Demi was feeling about this 'Judgement Day' coming up. No, she wasn't religeous, and no she hadn't even read the bible, but she was spooked. Plus is didn't help when she got a text from her extremely religeous mother saying 'honey, rapture day is here soon, come and visit us before he takes you.'

"You're being so ridicolous." Selena admitted as Demi stared wide-eyed at all the protesters. She had stopped their daily errands to stare at the mass.

"They have facts about this day Selena. It's all in the bible."

"Do you even know how many times this day has been predicted? And every single time, nothing has happened."

"Sel, this could be the time it all comes true."

"I seriously doubt that." She didn't pay much more attention to the problem, and instead found a nice snack shop to get a coffee.

"Gomez, i'm being serious, don't screw with me here." Demi angrily followed her into the cafe.

"I'm being serious aswell, we're all gunna live and continue on with our lives." She ordered them drinks and they went on rambling about what was gunna happen.

"Look, i'm just saying that if something happens, I want to spend my last hours with you." Demi admitted to her girlfriend sheepishly.

"Awhhhhh!" Selena squealed. "God that's so cute!" She jumped up and down on the seat as she looked at her blushing girlfriend. "Okay, just for you i'll take the twenty first of may off and we'll get some food and movies and just spend the whole day at my house okay? And if something happens, we'll die happy and together, and if absolutely nothing happens, then we spent the whole day having fun and we'll go back to normal, deal?" Sel stuck out her hand, and Demi graciously accepted the offer.

"Deal." Demi grinned. "I actually like the sound of this."

**...xXx... May 19, 2011 ...xXx...**

Selena pulled up to her house in her battered white pickup truck, all the groceries in the back. She didn't even mind how paranoid her girlfriend was being, she got to spend a whole day with her, just talking and hanging, and maybe kissing a little. She watched as Demi bounced out of their house and rushed to her side.

"I missed you." She admitted as she kissed her cheek.

"I was gone for like an hour." Selena chuckled as she took all the unhealthy food they planned to eat inside.

"Yeah an hour too long." Demi grinned as she pulled out a bottle of whipcream and a jug of chocolate milk. "Your amazing." She noted as she saw the oreo's and a take out bag full of Dairy Queen burgers. "You went all out. I must be worth it." Selena came up behind her girlfriend and kissed her shoulder.

"No, I just love burgers." She cheekily grabbed one, unwrapped it and took a bite. "Oh god, see? Just delicious." Demi just narrowed her eyes and took a burger out aswell and slowly ate it as she watched Selena spin around the kitchen. Finally she noticed how angry her other half seemed. "Oh babe you didn't think I was being serious did you?" Demi just raised her eyebrows up, unimpressed. "Oh c'mon, you know I was only joking around. I got this all for you, and be happy cause it cost me like a week's paycheck." Demi smiled lightly and turned away so her lover couldn't see it, just to tease her.

**...xXx... May 20, 2011 10:04 P.M. ...xXx...**

The two lovers sat snuggling on the couch, food wrappers all over the place. They figured if they were gunna die, why not die happy and full of sweets?

"Well babe, we have, lets see," Selena pulled back her watch to check the time, "Two more hours to live. What have you always wanted to do?"

"I don't know, i've got all I want in life right now."

"You sure?" Selena sprayed the whipcream on her fingers and then lightly sucked it off; it distracted Demi terribly. She wanted her lips to be Selena's fingers right now.

"Kiss me?" Demi whispered.

"Do you even have to ask?" Selena replied and let the bottle of cream drop before leaning straight over to kiss her beautiful lover.

**...xXx... May 21, 2011 1:39 A.M. ...xXx...**

The two women lied naked on the bed, arms still around each other. No, they hadn't been together long, a few months now, but if they were gunna die, why not give your virginity to the one you love? They had been friends for years, and secretly kept their feelings from each other. They both felt that having boyfriends would assuage their needs for each other, but the love they shared was unescapeable.

"Say it again." Demi mumbled against the skin on her lips.

"I love you." Selena closed her eyes as she pulled her lover closer. It felt so right. She never wanted to move another inch for the rest of her life.

"Mmmmm." Demi groaned in pleasure. "I love you too." She stretched out and curled her toes. Nothing felt better than right now.

"Well, we're still alive." Selena smiled out as she took deep breath's of air.

"Yeah, and its never felt better."

"See? We're fine." Sel smirked cockily.

"We still have the rest of the day to die, so don't get all 'I told you so' on me already."

"You ruined this moment." Selena laughed out before yawning and pulling the blanket up higher to under her chin. "Ugh it's so early, i'm going back to sleep okay?"

"Alrighty then." Demi acknowledged as she too pulled the sheets up.

"Want in?" Selena asked with her eyes closed, but opened her arms up, offering an embrace. Demi didn't respond, just scooted into the comforting arms of her soul mate and fell soundly asleep within seconds.

...xXx... May 21, 2011 9:32 A.M. ...xXx...

Selena woke up to a large bang that felt like it shook the house and seconds later Demi also responded by sitting up quickly and terrified.

"What was that?" She asked and jumped up to get her clothes on.

"Probably nothing." Selena tried to lie to herself but ended up getting her clothes on, just in case she did really need them. They were both terrified, both physically shaking as they walked around the house. No, nothing seemed different, and that was slighty reassuring. But outside, that was a completely different story...

Selena opened the patio doors, and froze...

Outside, it was completely the opposite of what she had imagined...

The sky was a blood red with billowing black clouds filling the atmosphere. The hills were all on fire, only small patches of areas that weren't affected remained. The lake they lived by was purple and dense, and full of floating chunks the girls had yet to figure out was body parts. People's screams could be heard from all over the medium sized town of 100,000 people. Sirens burst through in the background as well as huge crash sounds and endless fire cracklings.

"Oh my god." Demi was nearly sick at the sight of people running around and getting into their cars in frantic panic mode. Everybody was covered in blood. It was like a massacre. Each for his own. "What do we do?"

A massive flaming meteor entered the atmosphere and soared across the sky. It hit across the top of the mountains and then catapulted away, continuing it's journey onwards...

The lake started to bubble and boil and thick bubbles the size of cars started to appear in it's tar like mass...

The ginormous bridge they had once crossed so many times to get to the westside crumbled beneath the weight of the damage and all the cars it was holding...

Gunshots were heard within the distance as they stood and stared over the lake and at the landscape...

Selena tried to swallow around the lump in her throat before answering with a quiet... "I have no idea..."

...xXx...

Just a short little one-shot, possibly a two shot if people like it and we all survive. Joke. We're gunna be fine. This was just inspired by a dream I had a week or so back. I found it intriguing plus with all this drama about Judgement day, I was sickly inspired.

Don't get angry at me for not updating my stories, i've got a few really really really long one-shots coming up soon so be ready for those.

And once again thank you for reading and please review and tell me if I should continue and put up the next chapter.

..xXx...


End file.
